One change, Big difference
by Demon-Of-The-Fox-DOTF
Summary: Much different from original story line, a much stronger and more smarter Naruto that has a crush on hinata. NaruXHina, only 2nd chap up. Im also adding Kisame to Konoha so get over it.Authors i would like to do a joint effort story, check my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi guys its me. This isn't an actual chapter just a bio on Naruto. Just giving his jutsus and stuff ok here we go!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age:** 12

**Appearance: **Spiky blond hair, blue slitted eyes, long claws, 3 whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, red trench coat, black cargo pants

**Social status: **Hated by the older generation civilians and shinobis for being the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the great nine tailed demon fox, though younger generation girls have formed a fan club for him shudders

**Preferred weapon: **Aoi Kantan Karite (Blue Soul Reaper) and Shinku Kontan Karite (crimson soul reaper) (translations go to pinklilly255) ( oh and for what the sword look like, imagine samehada, except in two katana like versions of samehada, except they have curved ends at the top, and ones blue and ones red)

**Known Jutsus: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Biransei no Jutsu, Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, Futon: Renkuudan, Harem no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Katon: Karyuu Endan, Kawamari no Jutsu, Kaze no Yiba,

**Jutsu Effects(Im only explaining the ones that need to be explained): **

Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: An exploding Kage Bunshin

Biransei no Jutsu: Expels a poisonous gas from the users mouth

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi: Ninja pulls up a wall of dirt with strength or chakra, and uses chakra to keep the wall up and reinforce it

Futon: Renkuudan: When the ninja expels a big ball of air with chakra from their lungs.

Kaze no Yiba: Surrounds the ninjas blade with wind chakra or makes a blade of wind.


	2. New Blades

Hello guys here's the first actual chapter of the story.

"blah"-talking '_blah'-thinking __** 'blah' flashback thinking "blah"-flashback talking.**_

This takes place right before the the genin team announcements.

Ok here we go with the first actual chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As our favorite bright and exuberant blond haired shinobi was walking towards the academy, he was reminiscing how he got his two swords, Aoi Kontan Karite, and Shinku Kontan Karite.

_**&Flashback&**_

_**A 10 year old Naruto was running from the villagers, desperately trying to get away from the bloodthirsty villagers. He was covered in cuts, bruises, even a couple shuriken. As he made a left into an alley he thought ' YES! I'm saved!' Yet, as he turned he saw a dead en. 'NO! What am I gonna do now?!?!' As the villagers rounded on him shouting "kill the demon spawn!" "Death to the demon!" Naruto just curled into a fetal position and just wished it would end: but Kami was favoring Naruto today as his blue skinned savior jumped in front of him and said "Oi, kid you okay?"**_

_**When he got no response he turned around and noticed he had passed out and was currently lying in a big puddle of blood. 'He's not gonna make it at this rate." With that thought he shouted "Mizu Bunshin!" When the water clone popped up he ordered, "Take care of these idiots, im gonna take the kid to the hospital" the clone merely nodded. With that Kisame jumped off towards the hospital. The clone grinned in anticipation of a fight. You could hear the screams across the whole village.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**About an hour later a doctor came up to Kisame and said "He's fine. It was hard work but he'll make it." Kisame just sighed and nodded happily. "I don't see why you even save that Kyuubi brat, hes-." He was suddenly cut off because he was sent through the wall, due to Kisame's punch. "Insolent idiot" mumbled Kisame as he walked into Naruto's room. He was that he was awake and asked "Hey kid you okay?" "Y-Yeah, im fine" replied Naruto. "Who are you anyway?" inquired Naruto. "The names Hoshigake Kisame don't forget it." said Kisame. "Thanks for saving me back there, but why? Everyone hates me, but I don't even know why." Kisame only sighed and said "I saved you because everybody hated me also. They hated me because I looked like a freak. My father was a experiment that escaped from an evil man whose name I won't tell you. That evil man combine his DNA with a sharks DNA. He finally found a woman who accepted him for who he was, and married her. Then they had me, wich gave me these shark-like features." Naruto only said "I don't think of you any differently." "Thank you. Hey you're a ninja right?" Naruto nodded. "Okay then, im going to train you until you can beat me. Got it?" Naruto only screamed "YATTA!!!!!!!!!" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" "Hey, hey keep it down this is a hospital. Meet me at training ground #5 tomorrow morning." Said Kisame. "Aright, but can you tell me why everybody hates me?" Kisame merely sighed and nodded. "Have you heard of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto nodded "Well what day was it killed?"Naruto replied "October 10**__**th**__**, why?" "What day is your birthday?" asked Kisame "October-…" "You get it? It wasn't killed, the Yondaime sealed it inside a newborn baby using Shikifuujin, a sealing jutsu. That baby is you Naruto. Now you see why everybody hates you. Now get some sleep and bring your ninja gear tomorrow morning." Said Kisame. Nauto only nodded numbly and went to sleep. 'hehehe Naruto your in for a surprise.' Thought Kisame manically.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Morning**_

_**When Naruto got to training ground 5, he found Kisame waiting for him. Kisame was holding a bag witch looked heavy. " Alright then, ow that you're here put these on" as he said that he dropped the bag creating a huge crater. He pulled 4 weights and handed them over to Naruto. As soon as he took them he fell straight over. "HOW MUCH DO THESE THINGS WEIGH?!?!" screamed Naruto. "100 pounds each. Get used to it. You are going to wear them all the time no matter what except when you sleep." Naruto mearly groaned and grudgingly put them on. " Okay then, were going to do 500 laps around konha 50 push-ups 80 curl-ups and after that we take a break and do tree-walking, and water walking chakra control exercises." Said Kisame. Naruto merely stared at him bug-eyed. "Well, get goin!!" commanded Kisame. Naruto just mentally groaned and started. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&5 hours later**_

_**Naruto was on the ground, panting from exhaustion. "Alright now time for the chakra control exercises." Said Kisame. Naruto just cried anime tears and followed him.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&3 hours later. **_

"_**Okay, you'd better get used to this, cause' were going to do this EVERY day. If you can keep up with this for 1 year I have a present for you." Naruto replied "Alright then! In that case I will do it Kisame-sensei!" screamed naruto with fire in his eyes. 'This kid's got more potential then I'll ever have' thought kisame proudly. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1 year later**_

"_**Alright Naruto, you have kept up with my training regimen and you have made me proud. Now is time for your present." Naruto was practically jumping up and down at this point. "Alright then, here we go." Said Kisame. He pulled out his sword, Samehada, and focused a huge load of chakra into it, and once it was gathered in the center, he forced it to split causing it to split into two ordinary looking swords. "Pick them up and focus your chakra and Kyuubi's chackra into them." ( oh I forgot, Kisame taught him how to focus Kyuubi's chakra. He can go up to 3**__**rd**__** tail without losing control.) "Alright" replied Naruto. He focused his normal chakra into one sword, and Kyuubi's chakra into the swords. They were both covered in a blue and red aura. Once the aura faded away two new looking swords were in his hads. In both hands were min versions of Samehada. One was blue and one was red. "Haha, how ironic just like mine except smaller." "COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" said Naruto. "Alright I'm gonna teach you how to wield this blades and how to focus chakra through them, making the stronger and more durable. And remember these blades don't cut, they shred and absorb chakra. Im gonna go home and sleep. Take the day off" said Kisame as he waled away. "Wow. Ill call you guys Aoi Kontan Karite, and Shinku Kontan Karite." Said Naruto while admiring the blades. He smiled and stuck them to his back with chakra, criss-crossing them.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&End Flashback**_

When Naruto finished reminiscing, he was already at the academy. "Wow, I must have been really absorbed in my thoughts." Said Naruto He smiled and walked through the doors, ready for what was going to happen.


	3. The Spar

Hi guys here the new chapter. I always forget the stupid disclaimer so naruto, take it away

Naruto: Demon-Of-The-Foxes does not own me, or the jutsus, but he does own the story line.

Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you why naruto has the appearance of what I said in the bios. After he got his swords, he was attacked by villagers. He was harmed so badly he was forced to fuse with the Kyuubi, giving him those attributes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Naruto pushed through the doors silently, he saw Iruka giving the end-of-the-year speech. Naruto sneaked towards his favorite seat next to his secret crush, Hyuuga Hinata. She blushed as he took the seat net to her. "-And now here are the teams. Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame; your team sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Naruto Uzumaki-." Naruto perked at this. "Hinata Hyuuga-." Naruto screamed happily and jumped up and hugged Hinata. Her face suddenly turned into a tomato at the sudden contact, and willed herself to not faint. " And Kiba Inuzaka." Naruto groaned and yelled "Why do you me with that flea-ridden mutt?!? I'm much better than him!"

"What did you say you little-." Said Kiba as he was cut off by Iruka

"Naruto I put him with you because Hinata and him made much better scores than you, since you made the worst scores in the whole class! NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! As I was saying, your sensei is Kisame Hoshigake. Meet him at training grounds 8." Naruto screamed in joy and ran out to the grounds. Hinata and Kiba followed quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& At training grounds 8

As they got to the training grounds, they saw Kisame smirking at them.

"Alright now you're here I want Kiba and Naruto to spar, than I want Kiba and Hinata to spar. Alright go!" Kisame and Hinata jumped back and watched the fight commence. " Heh. There's no way you can win dobe. Just run away" said Kiba arrogantly. Naruto merely smirked and did the come on sign. "Alright then let's go Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" Naruto Jumped in the air with a chakra enforced jump and shouted "Kage bunshin no Jutsu. Now everybody Biransei no Jutsu!" All the clones, including the real Naruto, blew out a big cloud of poison gas at Kiba. _'I cant see anything and I cant breathe in this gas. What am I going to do??"_ but before he could formulate a plan about 10 clones jumped in the cloud with him. He was confused at first but then he heard a shout of "Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _'oh shi-.'_ Hinata and Kisame could see anything but they heard abunch of big BOOMS! And they figured out what happened. When the gas cleared all they say was a smirking Naruto looming over an unconscious and bleeding Kiba.

"Alright, since Kiba is in this state, we will wait until he is back into shape to start training. Don't you think you went a little overboard Naruto?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and said "He called me a dobe. I don't like that."

Kisame sighed and said "Alright. Just don't get into a habit of that."

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto

"Alright, Kiba should be good in a few days. Meet me back here in that time goodbye."

"Neh, Hinata? Want to go on a date with me to Ichiraku?" Hinata merely went bugg-eyed, blushed un-humanly, and fainted. Naruto just sighed and thought _'What a weird girl. But I just can stop loving her.' _And with that thought Naruto sneaked into her room and put her on her bed. And with that Naruto went off to Ichiraku, inside his own little world of ramen and foxes.

Hey, sorry about making the chapter so short, I'm kinda busy but ill try to update as much as I can. Id like a vote though. Would you like shorter chapters with quicker updates, or longer chapters but less frequent updates? Well send me some pms or a review. Peace out.


End file.
